Pandora
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Paradoks pertama. "Tunggu. Aku akan membantumu mengingat." Kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan Sasuke di udara yang terasa dingin seperti es.


01.

* * *

Ia memulai perjalanannya dengan mengambang.

Di udara.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang semestinya perih karena penuh baretan, namun menemukan daging yang semestinya tidak tembus pandang itu terlihat seperti kabut, dan tidak sakit. Hal itu bagus, ia tidak perlu mengorek kain untuk membalut lukanya itu. Namun seluruh hal mengenai 'tembus-pandang' ini sedikit menakutkan baginya. Sasuke menatap ke tangannya yang satu lagi dan mengehela napas, menelan ludah ke tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Walaupun kau kini hanya kabut, tetap saja merasa kehausan, batinnya. Setelah menarik nafas Sasuke mendorong tangannya ke dadanya sendiri, dan merasakan-

-tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan dinginnya butir air yang berkondensasi, analisis untuk bentuk tubuhnya sekarang ini, tidak terasa sama sekali. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia tidak bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri, seolah ia adalah angin (bukan. Udara. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak nyata, dan melayang-layang) namun pada saat yang sama Sasuke masih merasakan perasaan-perasaan saat ia...masih...memiliki tubuh yang nyata.

Mungkin ia sudah mati.

Walaupun ia menyipit dan berusahan mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya berwujud- arwah seperti ini, tidak ada yang keluar.

Siapa dirinya?

Siapa namanya-? Oh. Ya. Dirinya Sasuke. Ia dilahirkan tanpa orang tua, hanya menatap langit-langit dari ruangan panti asuhan yang usang dan bau bersama puluhan (ratusan) anak lainnya dan tidak pernah bergaul. Ia sering mengintip di kaca, melihat pantulan dirinya dengan mata hitam eboni dan pipi yang cekung dan seputih kertas, serta jari-jari yang kasar akibat bekerja. Ia harus mengais dan belajar cara memanggul barang yang berat agar bisa bertahan hidup- membantu sosok-sosok pengurus rumah hunian muram itu walaupun ia tidak peduli dengan anak-anak lain yang tidak menyenangkan, karena mereka begitu energetik dan menyebalkan. Suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Kemudian ia (terseok-seok) berusaha mencari arti dari hidupnya yang menyedihkan dan sempit-sempitan dengan nekat memasuki akademi pemerintah yang tak urung lebih baik dari kondisinya sekarang. Apa boleh buat, harga yang terpasang adalah salah satu pilihan yang cukup dengan segelintir yang ia punya di dalam kantong. Memasuki sebuah akademi militer, paling tidak ia memiliki pelampiasan akan semuanya yang telah terpendam begitu lama hingga wajahnya- nyaris tidak pernah berkespresi namun tangannya dengan kejam menghujam pelatihan tersebut tanpa ampun. Sasuke adalah pria dengan penuh penyesalan, dusta, dan segala kekesalan akan siapapun orang tuanya yang telah melemparkannya ke pintu panti asuhan yang menyedihkan.

Ia lulus, paling tidak. (Hei, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; bernostalgia? Tapi bukankah ia kini hanya arwah? Apakah ini proses perjalanan menuju kehidupan selanjutnya dimana ia tidak harus mengapung di udara seperti ini, ditengah hirup pikuk kota yang berjalan berbalik melawan jarum jam dan tidak menghiraukannya, yang mengambang di antara mereka? Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia adalah arwah sekarang. Tidak apa-apa.)

-Dan setelah itu Sasuke memasuki dunia yang sebenarnya, di antara ruang kerja yang pengap dan kipas angin yang tidak berfungsi, dan kasus-kasus yang bertumpuk dalam file yang harus ia sortir. Ada gaji yang menunggunya setiap akhir bulan, dan pada akhir pekan ia bisa berjalan-jalan ke laut tanpa seorangpun mengenalinya. Memang ganjil, menjadi seorang manusia yang dilupakan, tidak pernah terbekas di memoir orang lain, hanya seperti bayangan yang sekelibat dan tak terusik. Namun mungkin saat itu ia telah menerima kodratnya yang demikian. Mungkin. Segala hidupnya begitu tenang dan terbangun atas istana kartu 'mungkin' yang akan roboh sewaktu-waktu.

Lalu, bagaimana ia mati?

Alisnya berjengit ketika memori itu berkelebat cepat, seperti seekor predator yang mengincar mangsa, di dalam gelapnya malam. Ada serpihan pemandangan dimana atasannya yang jelek dan gemuk itu melemparkan secarik file untuk ia investigasi, "bawa tim-mu", katanya. Ada sekelompok perampok yang belakangan membuat masyarakat gusar. Katanya, (semua orang di sini mengandalkan informasi yang tidak dapat diyakini kebenarannya. Sasuke menggerutu, genggaman tangannya menjadi erat namun ekspresinya tidak berubah.) - otak dari gerombolan ini mungkin akan menjadi koneksi akan sindikat pasar gelap yang memperdagangkan budak. Hal itu bisa ia terima. Mungkin bila kasus ini berhasil Sasuke bisa keluar, mengendap-endap menghilang begitu saja dari tempat berbau busuk ini dan memulai kantor detektif pribadi di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan laut. Ia menerima file itu, membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan kantor sang kepala.

Setelah itu-

blur. Segalanya berupa disorientasi,

-sama saja ketika kau baru turun dari merry-go-round yang berputar dalam kecepatan yang mustahil. Ada nada frekuensi ganjil yang berdenging di telingamu, dan Tuhan- ada percikan darah yang menutupi pandangannya- apakah itu darahnya? Apa ia telah mati dengan melewati begitu hebatnya pesakitan hingga ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?- tentu, ada pistol di sana. Panasnya metal senjata yang telah habis ditembakkan itu kini didekatkan ke pelipisnya, terengah-engah. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Siapa mereka? Siapa dia? Kini dia hanya arwah, mengambang percuma di udara- ada mata yang biru, biru sekali itu menatap penuh kebencian terhadapnya-

"Hei. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia tidak sadar telah mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan yang nyaris tak kasat mata lagi- dan ia pun mendongak. Mundur ketika seorang sebaya dengannya tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, menggenggam bahunya yang kurus dan (bukankah seharusnya ia kini arwah? Arwah tidak berbicara, arwah tidak nyata-) -menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang mencengangkan dan penuh dengan rasa cemas, diaksen dengan alis yang coklat.

"Kau- tidak seharusnya-"

Wajah itu menatapnya dengan intens lagi, mencari-cari sesuatu dalam ekspresi Sasuke yang mendekati horor sekarang- dan kemudian nyengir.

"Iya, aku tahu ini tidak normal. Namun aku bisa melihat... arwah. Err... ya. Arwah dan sejenisnya."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk kemudian menurunkan tangannya, berusaha mendelik dari tangan si mata-biru ini yang melanggar batas personalnya dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Pergi."

"Apa-?"

"Kubilang, pergi." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya lagi, kini ekspresinya telah kembali seperti normal; beku dan tidak ampun. Paling tidak, menurutnya begitu.

"Hei!"

"Pergi jauh sana, bocah. Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan denganmu." Tanpa berusaha menjelaskan lebih jauh, Sasuke berbalik. Oh, ia akhirnya menyadari keadaan sekitar mereka sekarang. Sebuah jalan setapak di kompleks perumahan. Langitnya biru dan arakan awan membuatnya merasa laut pasti sedang ceria dengan deburan ombak yang menyegarkan. Apakah ia bisa berteleportasi karena sekarang ia arwah? Mungkin ini bisa jadi menyenangkan. Langit yang biru, suara serangga, ini musim panas yang langka-

"Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk pergi kembali? Maksudku... pergi ke kahyangan?"

Alis Sasuke berjengit. Suara menyebalkan, rendah dan sedikit cempreng itu mengganggu telinganya yang sensitif.

Ia menghiraukan bocah itu dan berjalan santai meninggalkannya.

Sasuke tidak menduga bahwa sosok pemuda itu akan mengejarnya sambil bermain-main, penasaran, dan berisik. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Bila kau mau, aku akan membantumu... menyelesaikan keinginanmu! Ya! Apapun itu! Agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang!"

Alisnya turun lagi dan kalau saja ia kini bukan lagi setipis udara, mungkin Sasuke sudah menghujamkan beberapa bogem mentah untuk mendorong bocah ini pergi. Sebaliknya, ia menghiraukan orang aneh itu dan berjalan kembali.

"Jangan hiraukan aku!"

"Diamlah." Sasuke hampir mendesis. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengetahui cara berteleportasi dengan tubuh seperti ini. Menggelikan, ketika akhirnya ia berada di sebuah kota yang indah, sepi, dan tengah dalam musim panas, ada kutu loncat yang mengelilinginya dengan intensitas suara yang memekakkan.

"Naruto-kun, dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara?" Seorang wanita yang lewat di jalan yang sepi itu dengan khawatir menginterupsi percakapan satu arah mereka. Sasuke mendongak dan memproses wajah wanita itu... rasanya ia pernah melihatnya...

"Eheheh, sedang berbicara sendiri, Bibi! A-a-aku sedang... sedang..."

"Menghafal skrip drama." Gumam Sasuke malas.

"Menghafal! Ya! Aku sedang menghafal skrip drama!"

"Lalu dimana skrip dramamu itu?" Tanya wanita itu, kini tersenyum.

"Aku menghafalkannya tanpa membaca! Lihat saja, bibi! Nanti aku pasti akan membawakan drama... err... drama itu dengan sangat hafal!"

"Ya sudah, Naruto, jangan berbicara sendiri di tengah jalan ya? Kau menakuti bibi tadi."

Salam jumpa diberikan dengan cepat dan hangat oleh bocah itu, dan walaupun insting Sasuke mendorongnya untuk segera menjauh dari siapapun pemuda berisik ini, namun ia terhenti saja di tempatnya berdiri (mengambang) dan memperhatikan interaksi basa-basi tersebut. Otaknya serasa tumpul, tumpul sekali seolah pensil yang belum pernah diraut sama sekali sekarang, karena ada sesuatu dari bocah ini yang membuatnya ingat tentang skrip- serpihan apapun yang membuatnya hampir ingat tadi mengenai bagaimana ia mati, namun Sasuke tidak punya gambaran apa-apa. Hanya- ingatan badan sepertinya. Refleks untuk tidak berjalan menjauh dari orang ini. Mengapa?

"Nah, sekarang." 'Naruto' itu berbalik dan kini berbicara dengan suara yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bisikan. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu sebelum kau mati?"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke tanpa dapat dicegah. " Aku saja tidak ingat bagaimana aku mati."

Ada simpati lewat di ekspresi 'Naruto' itu, membuat perut Sasuke terasa tidak enak. Ia tidak terbiasa dikasihani, dan hampir beranjak pergi saja menghindari tatapan itu dan birunya mata yang memantulkan bayangan menyedihkan tentangnya.

"Tunggu. Aku akan membantumu mengingat." Kata 'Naruto' sambil meraih tangan Sasuke di udara yang terasa dingin seperti es. Matanya berbicara finaliti yang tidak terbantahkan, bahwa ia akan memegang kata-katanya. Sasuke terhantam lagi oleh sekelibat memoir lain dimana wajah yang sama telah menatapnya dengan intensitas itu, mengucapkan janji yang tak bersuara.

Kontak fisik yang dipaksakan bocah ini begitu mengganggu.

Namun Sasuke menemukan dirinya menurut dan tak berbalik ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya kembali untuk tersenyum sambil berbicara dengan riang.

"Namaku Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

* * *

_["Namikaze? Itu kan nama perusahaan ayahku!"_

_"Sasuke, jangan_-_jangan kau-"_

_"-**pembunuh**-"]_

* * *

a/n: ini tidak lebih dari WIP yang diposting karena takut hilang (biar jadi reminder). inspirasinya nabrak pas udah malem, jadi tadinya nekat mau nulis keseluruhan cerita dalam one way cuman karena plotnya berkembang jadi enggak yakin~ **what can you expect from this fic**: action. yeah. bloody lots of them. angst. of course. it'll less and less fluffier along the way. maybe some pretty graphic, non children-suitable theme. agak aneh memang dan karakterisasinya off, tapi ini masih scrap yang akan saya tulis- mungkin publish- rough draftnya sampai selesai dulu. also, later titlenya bakalan punya mass effect pada plot. kalau feedbacknya positif mungkin dilanjutkan hehehehe ^_^


End file.
